


What are the odds

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Other, Real Life, planes, vlogs, what do i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Tommy was supposed to be in England right now, so why the fuck is he in Orlando.Lucky for him, he knows a guy who may be able to help him.told through vlogs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1010
Collections: Cute MCYT





	What are the odds

**Author's Note:**

> This really sucks

Tommy is met with a cold breeze when he gets out of the plane, he lets out a breath of relief. He was tired of being on the plane. He was lucky to have people next to him who didn’t bother him much, no annoying children or people who try to start a conversation.

The first thing he’ll do when he gets home is sleep, probably for two days or so. He liked his vacation, but it was tiring and he really misses Tubbo, he knows that Tubo will be waiting for him outside the airport, which gives him enough energy to walk towards the baggage reclaim area. 

The more he started walking, the more unfamiliar the place looks, but he blames the sleepiness. But when he’s searching for the baggage carousel with his flight on, he’s shocked to see his flight isn’t listed. He double-, hell even triple checks everything, but he doesn’t see it anywhere.

He takes his phone out and is shocked to see it’s midnight, even though the sun is shining through the windows. In confusion, he opens his phone and sees a few missed calls and a lot of texts from his mother and Tubbo asking where he is.

While reading through all the messages, he concludes that he was supposed to arrive hours ago. 

Then he sees it.

Orlando national airport

The first thing he does is take his camera and start a vlog. “Guys, I have a big problem. I think I took the wrong plane. I’m in Orlando right now,” He focuses the camera on the big board. “I was supposed to be home ten hours ago, I have no clue what to do,” Tommy nervously runs around the airport with no purpose.

“All my luggage is on a different plane, I have nothing but a backpack,” He looks around “Maybe I should call my mom.

\-----------  
“I called my mom, she was really pissed at me, understandably, but she also said to find a help center. Seriously, this airport is a fucking maze. I’ve been searching for the past ten minutes. Maybe I could ask someone. I’m sorry sir, can you tell me where the help center is? 

Okay, thank you. 

I think I found it guys. I hope those idiots can help me.”

\------------  
“I have been waiting for the past hour in this office, and I have no idea what’s going on. I think someone accidentally switched my plane tickets with someone else. I don’t really know anymore, they are going to pay my ride back home, so that’s positive. The big problem is that I have no one to stay with,” The sound of a door opens and the camera cuts out

\--------

The dream was in the middle of a stream when he got the call.

“Tommy is calling me,” He says, looking at his phone.

“What do you mean, like on discord?” George asks.

“No like, he’s calling me on my phone,”

He mutes his mic and picks his phone up hesitantly “Hello?”

“Dream?”

“Tommy, what’s up?”

“I need your help,”

“You need me to blow something up?”

“I’m serious, okay,” Tommy cuts dream off. Dream gets concerned, Tommy’s never serious.

“What’s wrong?”

“I may or may not have taken the wrong plane and ended up in Orlando instead of in England,” Tommy quickly tells him.

Dream lets out a wheeze “You did what?”

“I know okay,” Tommy sighs “Can you just pick me up, and can crash at your place for a few days until I can return home?”

“I’m not going to let that go,” Dream says between his laughs “ever,”

“Can you or not?”

“I will, I will chill. I am streaming right now, but wait for a half an hour,” Dream says.

“Thanks,” Before Dream can say anything more; Tommy has ended the call already.

He unmutes his mic again, “Sorry guys, we’ll have to end the stream early today,” Dream says while closing Minecraft. 

“Thank you for the stream, I really enjoyed it,” With that he closes the stream, immediately packing his car keys. 

“What’s wrong?” George asks from the discord call that is still open on his computer. “Nothing is wrong, I just have to do something quickly,” With that, he closes the call and goes to his car

\----------  
“So, I finally got out of that stupid office. I was literally suffocating in there,” “Just wait until we’re outside,” The voice of dream says “The office was nothing compared to what you’re going to feel outside,” “That’s right guys, our favorite American has been so sweet to pick me up so that I don’t have to with child’s care,” 

“It’s like a meetup that no one asked for,” Dream jokes “I mean, we certainly didn’t,”  
“We’re thinking about trolling some people on Dream’s stream for fun,” Tommy says mischievously. “I would love to troll George,”

\---------  
“So we started a stream on dream’s channel, but I’ll be the one streaming,” Tommy says into the camera “It’s similar as with Wilbur, but this time Dream is just totally going with it,” If you break anything, you’ll have to pay,”

“First we send a message to George to VC the moment we’re streaming, because I really want to troll George,” “I don’t understand why though,” “Because it’s funny”

They started the stream but didn’t say anything yet, just waiting for George to get into the VC.

“Hey Dream,” George says, joining in the VC.

“Hey George,” Tommy answers

“Tommy?” George asks in disbelief.

“What’s up,” Tommy answer while laughing.

George is speechless “Did you hack Dream?”

“No, I would never hack Dream,” Tommy says “I just simply broke into his house,”

“What the fuck,” George answers

“He’s joking, he’s joking,” Dream intervenes before Tommy can respond. 

“Your friend is more of an asshole in real life than on the internet,” Tommy says. You can faintly hear dream argue in the background.  
\---------  
The vlog went viral within the first day, everyone who saw the streams already knew what was going on, but that didn’t stop it from being one of the biggest videos on his channel.


End file.
